By The Therion's Hand
by KingRaptor141
Summary: Eizen and Velvet seem to be on a smooth sea in terms of their interactions between the two but Eizen roughs up the seas a little more than he should, facing a trial more demanding than the Kraken Queen herself. Rated 18 for pure smut. VelvetXEizen, some mild rough play.


A/N: Finally. I wrote something. Tales of Berseria really captured my heart and simply devoured (Get it) all of my time lately. I just couldn't resist but write something a _little_ lemon-y for two of my new favorite protagonists. I hope to continue among these two for a while, and at least some more ToB stuff to write. Enjoy.

Tales of Berseria © Namco Bandai

"Eizen what happened?" The ever so curious Laphiect chimed with an expression of shock on his face. Even Mabo Curry wasn't to prevent the boy from looking at Eizen's neck which had several large bruises running width wise.

Even Rokurou absorbed in his late night sake took a moment to steal a glance. "Whoa! Did the rigging of the Van Eltia get loose on you? Those are some nasty wounds!" He added with a smirk, though something more devious as per usual on his mind but he held his tongue on account of the young Malak beside him. Eizen could only look down at the table even his hiked up collar couldn't hide away the markings left by a certain rendezvous not an hour prior.

"No not exactly." He took a drink from cup staring into it with a sheepish grin, his voice trailing off.

Humans, animals, daemons and malak may have had different agendas but they all had one thing in common: needs. It may not have had any emotion, deep attachment or long lasting effect but it was something that had to be done. With traveling companions in such close proximity it wasn't unusual for a good romp between the sheets, which is exactly what Eizen the Reaper and Velvet Crowe had just concluded. The two lay side by side an interesting contrast with Velvet's short stature and Eizen's towering and imposing appearance. The panting and sweat had only recently subsided with Velvet sitting up for a good stretch where she smiled to herself, keeping it hidden from the man behind her who simply looked down, and tossed a blanket over his chilled man bits, he too smiling on the inside which he'd never show. Velvet stood, her long black hair covering her tantalizing backside, only to give Eizen a frown as she unknowingly teased him enough in those ridiculously short shorts during their long periods of travel. She went about scrounging up her clothes to mild progress, the stripping rapid and messy so underneath the pile of his and her clothes became a game of hide and seek. Eizen had about enough though, all the bending over and the wonderful view of her backside had put him back in the mood after so short a time.

"I think your jacket is over there." He had a witty grin on his face as he pointed to a chair perpendicular to the bed.

"Oh, thanks." she leaned over to recover the article when it hit her. SMACK! The bold hand slapped clear across the Therion's plump rear. It rippled lovingly, like a gently ocean wake to Eizen's joy. However behind the serene wake was a raging hurricane who slowly, yet methodically stood up and turned round her eyes ablaze with fury and a hint of lust. She glared death straight into the eyes of the reaper who once in his life winced at such a red hot glare.

"You're going to pay..." Velvet gave a low growl and looked at Eizen, her eyes wandering to his full mast underneath the blankets. With one swift move, the blanket flew off and like an animal she mounted the erection, sliding in with ease from her well lubricated slit.

"Nnngh...!" Eizen let out a short grunt as Velvet started her assault, wasting no time in heaving herself on the large appendage. "It's still to sensat...-"

"Silence!" Another growl as her hips slammed into his. Each and every thrust sending his cock deep inside her tight tunnel massaging it along the way though not for his benefit but for hers. The over-sensitivity burned in his groin he grabbed her by the hips to try and slow the pace. Velvet wasn't having any of it. Her bandaged arm wrapped around his neck and squeezed down, her riding only intensified, her large breasts bouncing freely right before Eizen's lustful gaze. Normally the pirate would take his own rudder, sail the seas the way he wanted to but he was in no potion to fight this tempest of which he created.

Luckily to many pirates, masochism was part in parcel to the job and Eizen was no exception. His hands fell free if but for a moment, before another playful slap rang out against Velvet's ass. Each slam coming down harder than the last as Velvet drove herself to the brink, the bed squeaking madly underneath on the verge of breaking. She renewed her assault, pushing the bed to their limits as she neared her own. Her hands gave a last squeeze on the throat before coming behind her to brace herself on Eizen's knees who could only look onward as Velvet used him as a mere sex toy, watching her slick cunt slide over and over his throbbing shaft. She let out a soft moan followed by a final thrust, sending Eizen to her depths, allowing him to pour his seed deep within. Her body burned with the fires of lust as an orgasm washed over her body, followed by a steady flow of her thick nectar. Eizen too had finished but his not so gloriously. The subsequent ejaculation more powerful than the first leading to a combination of pain and pleasure, which he took gladly as the pain soon doubled into pleasure as he fell limp into the bed panting heavily. Her breathing was rough as she held her head back for a moment, her long black hair tickling the pirate's thighs.

Her entire body felt like an Apple Gel left in the sun for a few hours to long but she sloppily managed to rouse herself from her position, clothe and depart from his room. She turned around in the door and Eizen could swear he caught a smile, just a glimmer of happiness, which was enough for him, as he enjoyed his post orgasm glow.

The entire ordeal played through in his head as Laphi brought him to reality. "Well what was it?" His eyes bright with curiosity. Eizen would simply put a hand on the boys shoulder.

"You'll... understand when you're older kid." The Reaper gave a few brotherly pats, but this was not lost on Rokurou whose eyes lit up like a surprised child

"Wait, Eizen are you serious?!" He nearly fell out of his bar stool. "Be right back! I gotta go piss off Magilou!" He ran off upstairs where The Witch was yet to join them for dinner.

"Three...two...one..." Eizen counted down as right on cue...

"Magikazam!" A females voice rang out, followed by a loud THUD! Subsequent crashes followed as the daemon warrior laid sprawled out on the bottom of the staircase motionless. Eizen let off a hearty laugh, Laphicet joining him cheerfully.


End file.
